


Sleep Well, Dr. Jackson,  Stargate SG-1, Crack!Fic

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-18
Updated: 2006-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could be wordy and talk about plot and stuff, but its mostly an excuse for Daniel and sex and Daniel and sex and Daniel....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well, Dr. Jackson,  Stargate SG-1, Crack!Fic

Daniel collapsed into his office chair, rubbing at his temples in a vain attempt to ward off the headache that had been building as more and more teams came through the gate in unending variations on the theme of SG-1.

Twelve Carters in a room had been overwhelming. Seeing Janet had been painful. He sighed and switched his rubbing to his eyes, tossing his glasses onto his cluttered desk. Normally a room full of himself would have been at the very least intriguing, but ten minutes among them and he had needed some personal space. For the first time in his life, he could see why Jack used to get so frustrated.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax into the comfort of familiar surroundings, but his mind was mush and his body tense.

“I thought I might find you here,” his own voice said from the open doorway.

Daniel looked up to find one of his duplicates standing at the door. He was dressed fairly similarly, his jacket dark green to Daniel’s blue. The face was the same, though without the glasses. The way he crossed his arms as he leaned against the door jam was the same. The tilt of his head and the licking of lips was the same. Then he turned his head and Daniel found something that wasn’t the same. This Daniel wore his hair long, pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

“Did you need something?” Daniel asked, picking his glasses back up and slipping them on.

“Just to get away from the all-Daniel, all-the-time. You know, find someplace quiet.”

Daniel chuckled, “So you came to my office?”

“Well, in my defense, it is in the exact same location as my office.”

“Want some coffee?”

The other Daniel grinned. “You even need to ask?”

“It might be a little strong.” Daniel rummaged for his spare coffee cup, finding it under some half-finished translations and a book on Sumerian cuneiform. “It’s been sitting all afternoon.”

“If I can drink Jack’s coffee, I can drink anything.”

“I don’t think that stuff Jack makes can legally be called coffee.” Daniel handed his double the cup, then sank back in his chair to cradle his own cup.

The other Daniel conceded the point and began to wander around the room, looking at the collected artifacts and books. “So Sam, our Sam, was trying to explain this whole thing…you know about why none of us have had the tremors, all of us being so close and all.”

“Have you been down to that lab?” Daniel asked. “I got dizzy just watching from the doorway.”

The other Daniel flashed him a grin. “Yeah, just imagine if Rodney McKay could see this.”

Daniel looked up, half surprised. He’d forgotten McKay’s fixation on Sam. “He’d probably be speechless.”

“For all of ten minutes. Then he’d be so busy trying to impress them all with his vastly superior ability to be sarcastic, he wouldn’t shut up.”

They laughed together, then the other Daniel picked up an urn. “This brings back memories. I found this my first trip out to Giza.”

“In a shop selling all sorts of fakes.” Daniel said, coming around the desk to look at it with him. “It was the only real thing in there.”

“And the shop keeper didn’t even know what it was.” He set it back on the shelf, his eyes flickering to Daniel’s. The room seemed to get smaller around them. Blue eyes held blue eyes, a shared memory flashing between them. Then the duplicate Daniel took a deep breath and stepped back a pace, breaking the spell. “So, tell me, Daniel, when was the last time you slept?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Your eyes. You have dark circles under your eyes. You keep rubbing at your temples, which generally means the start of a headache. I’ve been here for three days, and you still haven’t even gone home yet.”

Daniel paced away, reaching for his coffee. “I have quarters here.”

“Have you used them? I mean, for more than a quick nap?”

“What are you, my conscience?”

He crossed his arms again and looked at him. “If I have to be. Sam’s too busy to do it.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you?” His eyes were piercing as they locked on Daniel’s again. “You need sleep, among other things.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Daniel stood indignantly, spilling coffee on his leg as he did. “Shit.”

The other Daniel was across the room, his face sliding past Daniel’s until his mouth was near Daniel’s ear. His whispered words made Daniel’s face turn red, but the way his lips brushed over Daniel’s, pausing to press lightly into them, his tongue darting into Daniel’s surprised mouth made Daniel freeze in place. His face was warm, burning. His body hummed in response to the suggestive words and the feeling of soft, warm lips.

“What…what was that?” Daniel stammered, attempting to step back, but thwarted by his chair.

“A kiss, Daniel. That was a kiss. You should try it more often,” the other Daniel said, licking his lips. “We’re quite good at it, or so I’ve been told.”

Daniel blew out slowly. “This is wrong. So wrong there are no words for it.”

He smirked with a wink. “Oh, there are words…I think between us we could find lots of them.”

“You—this is ridiculous!” Daniel pushed past him, his hand brushing dismally at his wet pants.

“Where are you going?”

“To change my pants.” Daniel stormed off, vaguely aware the other was following him. At the elevator he scowled when it became obvious that the other Daniel was still with him, and had picked up a third. When Daniel aimed his scowl in their direction, they shrugged and followed him onto the elevator.

“You okay, Daniel?” the new Daniel asked and Daniel rolled his shoulders.

“Fine.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“No, I just spilled my coffee. For the second time today.”

“He’s a little tense,” the second Daniel offered.

“I am **not** tense.” Daniel countered, wishing the elevator would stop already and let him off.

“Tense,” he mouthed loudly to the third who chuckled and nodded.

“Of course he is…wouldn’t you be?”

Daniel shook his head and rolled his shoulders again, trying to loosen up the knots that had made themselves at home between his shoulder blades in the last few days. Finally, the elevator opened and Daniel made for the small room that was his home nearly as much as his house was, maybe even more so.

“Is your back bothering you?” the third Daniel asked as they neared the door. “I know when I’m stressed I get these knots all up between my shoulder blades.”

Daniel unconsciously pressed his shoulder blades together as he said it, trying to find some relief. “I could help. There’s this massage technique that I learned a few years ago. It really helps.”

“I don’t need—“ Daniel opened the door just as the third Daniel began rubbing his thumbs in tiny circles, pressing in an odd rhythm that nearly made him weak in the knees. “Wow…that’s…”

“Told you,” he said softly in Daniel’s ear. “But it would work better if you were laying down.” His hands never lost contact on Daniel’s back as he guided him over to the bed and gently down onto his stomach. “Here, let’s take this off.” He lifted his hands to pull off Daniel’s jacket, tossing it aside before returning his thumbs to the plane of Daniel’s back. Slowly more and more of his hands came in contact with Daniel’s back, massaging through the thin cotton of his t-shirt, up to the base of his neck, and down between his shoulder blades, along his spine, over his kidneys.

At some point Daniel realized that those hands were on his bare skin, his t-shirt pulled up near his shoulders. “Damn, that feels good,” he murmured, relaxing a little more, drifting.

As the muscles in his back loosened, Daniel began to feel a different kind of tension, brought on by the hot hands moving over his skin and the power of suggestion. He was grateful he was laying face down. “Just relax,” he heard himself say and he closed his eyes. It took a long moment to realize there were four hands on his skin now, not two. Or that those hands had moved from his back. He lifted his head, but couldn’t see clearly.

His shoes fell to the floor as two hands circled around his waist, sliding across abdominal muscles while two more moved up the backs of his legs, massaging tight leg muscles through his pants. “Ah, I—“

“Shh. Relax.” Two hands slid back onto the skin of his back, up to his neck, distracting him until he heard the sound of a zipper and realized it was his.

He tried to sit up, and found himself rolled onto his back, his pants falling away to reveal his arousal to both of the other Daniels. He swallowed hard and tried to will it away, but he couldn’t think clearly. Hands traveled his chest now, rubbing, pushing him to lay back on the bed as other hands slid over his legs, up to his boxers, all around and he found himself moving, squirming beneath them.

Wrong. Somewhere in his mind he was expounding on the ways this was wrong, but it did nothing to calm his cock or still the rapid thumping in his chest. Lips…fingers followed by lips over his stomach…cool air on his cock…He opened his eyes to see the long-haired Daniel kneeling beside him on the bed, his hair loose, Daniel’s boxers pulled down to his knees.

Transfixed, Daniel watched his hand move slowly, one finger tracing up his very erect cock, circling the head, then tracing it’s way back down again. He shuddered, very nearly coming on the spot, then he felt two fingers at the base, squeezing, holding…offering him a respite.

He tried to catch his breath, tried to move away. “Can’t—this is—“

“Shh…” The third Daniel kissed him to quiet him, his lips soft, full…he tasted…familiar, his tongue sliding smoothly against Daniel’s until he pulled away to whisper in his ear. “Just think of it as masturbation.”

“I don’t’—Oh—“ Daniel nearly stopped breathing as long hair cascaded over his thighs and a hot, wet mouth closed over the entirety of his cock. Lips surrounded him, held him…and as they pulled their way up his shaft, soft hair followed in a dizzying torment until Daniel was thrusting into each descent, all thought abandoned in the pursuit of release.

His body arched as it came, though the other Daniel…the one with his mouth filled with Daniel never missed a beat, sliding over the slick skin as Daniel came, and longer, milking every once of come and pleasure he could, until Daniel collapsed back to the bed, whispering, “Stop…stop.”

As the mouth left him, Daniel shuddered one last time, his cock still rigid and slowly leaking fluid. His body was thrumming, even as his mind shut down completely. A warm body was next to him, his hand was on a cock. Lips on his neck…another body…Kisses…Wrong…Not wrong…weird…somehow words seemed meaningless. Moans had meaning…moaning was good and it sounded right. The Daniel in his hand was whispering in his ear, but not with words…with lips and sighs and moans.

The Daniel behind him spoke with skin, bare chest against bare back, hands on his ass…cock poking between his legs. Kisses captured his mouth…hot, aching…and he groaned into that mouth as he felt the first finger penetrate him…His body arched again, although he wasn’t sure if it was away or toward, or if he should stop…or…hands directing his cock closer to that other one in his hand, holding them together so that he was stroking both of them at once…groans growing to near words as something more than a finger found its way inside him.

Torturously slow, three Daniels moved in unison amid breathy sighs and guttural half-words and the sound of skin on skin. Sweat and sex filled the air. Lips sucked on Daniel’s left nipple and the back of his neck. Hands held his hips as the Daniel behind him…the long haired one, moved, picking up the pace as he approached his climax. The one in front of him moved his hand down to join Daniel’s moving over their joined cocks, matching the pace. Fleshy sounds joined and almost continual grunting and moaning that Daniel vaguely realized was himself.

Daniel felt the warm gush as the cock in his hand exploded and that Daniel held him as the other rocked their bodies in unison, reaching around to stroke Daniel in time with his thrusting until he yelled out and shoved himself in as deep as he could go, milking Daniel’s second orgasm as his own filled Daniel’s ass.

As Daniel came, his vision swam. Kisses on his eyelids and the warmth of bodies pressed against his was comforting and sedating. Soft hands caressed him until he let go and slept.

The other two Daniels rose and dressed with smiles. Long hair was pulled back and ponytailed. A blanket was pulled up over the sleeping form of their host. “Sleep well Dr. Jackson,” the long haired Daniel whispered. Sleeping Daniel sighed and rolled over. The other two Daniel's let themselves out, shutting the door behind them as softly as they could.

"I told him he needed sleep...among other things."


End file.
